The Night of the Full Moon
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: HIATUS! He drew himself closer to the mysterious woman, well aware that it would mean certain death, but that didn't stop him. The woman then said to him, "Come here, my new pet..." Crappy, I know, but hey, at least you get a preview of a coming chapter..
1. Prolouge

**Author: **Hello. This idea just popped into my head recently, and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to make it into a story. I haven't decided if I'll add couples or not, but if I do, then this'll be my first yaoi attempt. So, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, or the characters from One Piece, but I own this story, the original characters in this story.

* * *

~Prolouge: The Night of the Full Moon~

He unconsciously dragged his body across the sand of the beach, eyes looking lifeless.

He paused for a moment and started turning his head in small, jerking motions to the left and the right for about one minute, searching the ocean for any sign of the source that brought him here. He saw her, head turned down, thigh length golden blonde hair shimmering in the light of the full moon, completely obscuring her face.

She raised her head mere centimeters, revieling one sky blue eye to the hypnotized man before her. She slowly raised her right arm palm up, and lifted her index finger away and back to her hand, motioning him to come to her.

The man started to slowly amble his way down into the ocean, and finally reached the woman in waist deep water.

The woman slowly raised both arms and wrapped them onto the body of the man before her, holding him flush against her.

The woman then whispered three words, making herself and the man sink into the sandy floor of the ocean.

"You're mine now, foolish human..."

The two then disappeared into the ocean floor.

* * *

**Author: **I know, I know, short and crappy, but hey, it's a prolouge, it's SUPPOSED to be short and crappy. Well, review, please!


	2. Chapter One

**Author: **Hello, reader. Enjoying the story so far? Well, if you didn't, then you wouldn't be here, now would you? Well, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. That honor belongs to Oda Eiichiro. But I own this story, okay? Got it? Good...

**A Thanks To: **Captain Blue, for beta-ing my story for me. Thank you!!

* * *

~Chapter One: The Straw Hats Arrive! The Strange Behavior of the Villagers!~

"Ugh..." The straw hat captain groaned, lying down on the bow of the Going Merry, stretching out his limbs. He was bored out of his mind, and the rest of his crew couldn't blame him. They have been sailing none stop, without any attacks by marines or other pirates, and without finding any island in sight for a whole week, and it was starting to take its toll on the young pirates.

Luffy would whine nonstop about his boredom and ever growing hunger. Usopp checked the whole ship to see if there were any repairs that he could make, and when he found none, he joined his captain in whining. Chopper already read all of the information in all of his medical books, and Sanji ran out of ingredients, so the two played cards, which they got bored of right away, so they settled with lying on the deck and just staring at clouds all day. Nami, tired of all of the whining, went to her room and tried reading some of Robin's books, but found them all too tedious and long, so she sat in her room and tried to think of what maps she could draw. And Zoro was so bored, that he didn't even nap as much, because he was bored of napping as well.

Robin, on the other hand, was keeping herself busy by looking for an island in the crow's nest. Soon enough, she spotted an island that had large hills and many houses that were made of bamboo with palm leaves as the roof.

Robin smiled to herself and looked down at her bored captain. "Captain-san, I found an island." As soon as he heard the announcement, the young captain instantly sprung to his feet on the bow of the Going Merry and shouted, "Finally! An island!"

At this, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper stood up and ran over to the front of the ship to see if what their captain just said is true. They too saw the island, and they all smiled, thinking that their boredom will finally be over. Sanji pushed away from the ship's rail and ran down into the deck to tell Nami the good news. He ran over to Nami, who was currently sleeping at her desk, and the cook put one hand on Nami's shoulder, making the red head look up at him. Annoyed that she was woken up, she asked the blond, "What the hell do you want, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji removed his hand from her shoulder and answered in an excited voice, "We found an island, Nami-san!" The navigator suddenly stood up and slammed her hands upon her desk, looking absolutely bewildered. "Seriously!?", she shouted at the man before her. Sanji nodded enthusiastically and took her hand in his, hauling the red head up the stairs to the deck. Once the two went onto the deck, the navigator pulled her hand away from the cook and ran over to the rail of the ship, also spotting the island. She grinned and turned to the rest of crew, hands on her hips. She started shouting orders, preparing to land at the island.

When she was done barking orders, she turned to the island and said, "Finally, an island! I can't wait to check it out."

* * *

An inhabitant of Kurotsuki village spotted the incoming pirate ship, and smiled to himself. _Finally, new customers came to the village, _he thought.

He stepped down from his surveillance hut and starting shouting to the other villagers, "Customers! Be prepared, everyone!"

The merchants and shop owners of the village scrambled, trying to get ready in time for the new customers. They put up open signs and put out their displays. The people on the beach readied the shipyard, and the rest of the villagers started waving their hands and shouted for the pirates to come to the island.

The man that was in the surveillance hut then held up a gun and announced to the villagers, "Come prepared, everyone, and bring a gun! They may attack the village, so stay on guard as well!" The other villagers stopped what they were doing and shouted out 'Aye!' to the watch guard of their village, then went back to what they were doing.

Feeling satisfied, the watch guard looked through his binoculars and watched as the pirates drew closer to their village.

* * *

Nami turned from what she was doing when she heard the villagers shout out for them to come. She glared at the island, thinking that it was a potential trap.

Noticing her uneasiness, Robin walked over to the red head and asked, "What's wrong, Navigator-san?"

Just realizing that the archaeologist was right next to her, Nami turned her head towards Robin and waved her hand up and down in swift motions, signaling to Robin to come closer. The brunette walked closer to the rail of the ship, squinting her eyes to see what had the navigator worried. When she noticed the way the inhabitants were acting, she turned to the red head. "Now I see what's gotten you worried. You're worried that it could be a trap, Navigator-San?" Nami nodded and turned her attention back to the island. Robin, thinking that it'd be best to leave the girl with her thoughts, turned and walked to the others.

"Everyone!" Robin shouted to the boys. They all turned their attention to the brunette, waiting for what she had to say. When she had their attention, she continued with what she had to say.

"Everyone, Navigator-san believes that the village we're headed to could be setting up a trap."

When the archaeologist announced this piece of information, Chopper and Usopp started to panic. The two started running for cover and shrieked, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!"

Becoming annoyed by all of the screaming and running around, Zoro lifted his hand, made it into a fist, and struck the two over the head, shouting for them to shut up, even when he knew that they were unconscious.

Robin chuckled at this. She loved it when the crew got like this. It was just so entertaining!

Sanji, deciding to ignore what was going on around him, turned to Nami and asked, "What makes you think that it's a trap, Nami-san?"

"Well, look at them." Nami pointed to the direction of the village and gave the cook a spy glass. Sanji walked over next to Nami and leaned on the rail of the ship, gazing intently at the village through the spy glass. He saw the villagers waving at them and shouting for them to come to the village. He also saw that others were going inside their homes for about thirty seconds and came out with something in their hand, most likely a gun.

After witnessing the strange behavior, the blond put the spy glass down on a table. He then reached into his pocket to take out a cigarette and lighter, held the cancer stick between his lips, lit it, and took a long drag of the unhealthy smoke. The cook then looked at the navigator and said, "So, what are we going to do, Nami-san?"

The red head stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips. She asked the blond, "How are we on supplies?" The cook then replied, "We're all out of ingredients." Nami pointed her finger to the village and declared, "Then we're going, trap or not, because I don't think we can survive to the next island without food. Got it?"

Sanji's face flushed a deep red and he had a giant, perverted grin on his face. He then shouted, "YES, NAMI-SWAN!!"

The blond turned and ran to help Zoro and Luffy prepare the ship for landing, and while he was doing this, he shouted out, " AH, NAMI-SWAN IS SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE SETS HER MIND TO SOMETHING!!"

* * *

**Author: **Uh...yeah...so tell me if I made anyone OOC, okay? Because I think I made at least one of them too OOC, but I'm not sure. Well, see ya next time!!


End file.
